Ryoko Gets the Guy
by Her Topaz Eyes
Summary: Inspired by Galaxy1001D's story. When the cat's away, the mice will battle to the death. Tenchi leaves for a month and Ryoko and Aeka fight over who gets to visit him. Let the humor ensue!
1. The mousetrap is set

_Hey all! This idea was inspired by Galaxy1001D's story "To the Vitor Goes the Spoils". I hope I do a good job with it heh heh. Hope you all enjoy, and I'd really like to hear what he has to say as I work my way into this one._

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Ryoko was in a foul mood. Pissed, actually, would sum it up better. And of course there was Aeka making just as big a fuss as she was.

"But, Lord Tenchi, must you go?" she pleaded.

"Tenchiiiii…" whined Ryoko as she rubbed up against him in a desperate attempt to make him stay. Or take her with him.

"Girls, it's only for a month. Please stop making such a fuss over this." pleaded Tenchi. Tenchi and his father had won a free month's Winter Vacation at some resort in Tokyo. It was December first so he was literally going to be away _all_ month. The girls didn't like it. The girls didn't like it _one bit_.

"You're gonna leave me here with her? Oh Tenchi she's meeeeaaaaaaannnn." groaned Ryoko. Aeka grew furious at this.

"Me!? Lord Tenchi you can't leave me here with this- this- Wench!" she screamed.

"Who you calling a wench!?" shouted Ryoko. She started to make a move toward Aeka but they were both quickly suspended in the air.

"That's enough, girls." said Washu coolly holding a remothe in her hands. Looking at each other Aeka and Ryoko saw that they were being handled by small metal hooks. They both took to pouting in the air.

"Please understand girls. It's only for a month. Surely you can tolerate each other that long.

***

Tenchi had all his bags packed and was ready to go.

"Goodbye, Tenchi~!" said Washu in an almost suspicious voice as she held a crying Aeka and a weeping Ryoko in the air.

"Goodbye everyone. Washu, please try to keep them behaved." Tenchi asked.

"Oh I will~!" she said in the same voice. On that note, Tenchi and his father left for the month.

It started snowing a little earlier before Tenchi left. And the gang suspected it would stay like that for a while. It was pretty dull without Tenchi. Ryoko just sat and watched television, Aeka was busy complaining about everything she usually complained about, and Tenchi not being there, Washu was cooped up in her lab, Mihoshi was out, and Sasami was sleeping.

'God this is boring.' thought Ryoko. 'I understand why he didn't stay, I wouldn't have either, but why couldn't he take meeeeeeeeee?'

'You could think about someone besides yourself, you know, Ryoko.' added Washu through their link.

'Oh, quiet you' said Ryoko as she closed off the link. As she sat there she thought and thought, and rather quickly, formulated a plan. It was a plan so genius, so amazing, that Aeka would never think of it. She would go visit Tenchi in Tokyo! The thought made her light and warm inside as she paraded through the house happily.

'I just can't sit here for a month with no Lord Tenchi.' thought Aeka to herself. 'And I certainly can't stay here for a month with just that hooligan!' she continued thinking. Quickly she thought of something to do. She knew it to be pure genius when she thought of it. It was the best plan ever. And there was no way that fiend would be able to conjure up something of _her _intellectual level. She would visit Tenchi in Tokyo! What a wonderful plan she had conjured up. It made her happy for the rest of the day.

Washu sat in her lab, wondering how stupidly they were going to try to accomplish what she already knew they were going to do. As a genius, she already knew what they would start thinking up. She contemplated whether she should stop them midway, or just let them tire themselves out. She really didn't believe they would succeed. Though she did know that they would be at it all month.

***

"Oh! It's snowing! Cmon, Ryo-oh-khi!" exclaimed Sasami, who had just woken up. Sasami and Ryo-oh-khi started getting dressed for winter. Ryo-oh-khi was in her child form so her and Sasami could play in the snow. It was really fun. They were out there most of the day until Ryoko, Aeka, and Washu decided to join in.

Ryoko and Washu were Team Genius, and Sasami, Aeka, and Ryo-oh-khi were Team Princess. Washu had made the most technological fort you could make out of snow. It was ten feet tall, with snowball cannons and laser targeting and sonar. Team Princess had the best the three of them could make. It was a decent fort, about seven feet tall and hid them quite well.

It didn't stand a chance.

Snowball after snowball the Princesses fort was attacked by Washu's super cannon. It was reduced to nothing in less than ten seconds. Less time than it took to build. Aeka stood there with a sour expression on her face.

"Well, at least we tried our best!" said Sasami. "Mreow!" agreed Ryo-oh-khi.

***

It was a nice evening. They all sat down, watched their favorite soap opera with some delicious hot cocoa that Washu made in the lab. She refused to tell anyone her secret.

Ryoko and Aeka were out cold by eight o'clock.

"Miss Washu, what happened to Ryoko and Sister Aeka?" asked Sasami. The two women were sprawled on the couch, sound asleep.

"Oh, they must just be worn out is all." said Washu deviously. Sasami looked at them a little worriedly. "Oh, they're fine, Sasami. Just let them sleep." finished the genius.

Washu knew this was only a temporary solution and that they would eventually make their way out once or twice.

Once or twice wouldn't even start to cover it.


	2. Let the battle commence! An early victor

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

"Oh you're such a genius, Ryoko." said Ryoko to herself.

"I am, aren't I?" said the other Ryoko to the other Ryoko standing next to her. She quickly turned back into one being.

Her face covered by a cloth, she started to make her escape. She teleported silently through the house until she was right in front of the door. She pushed her arm forward to open it, turned the knob, and quickly made her way out of the door.

"HUWAAGH!!" screamed Ryoko as she found herself in the lake outside the house. "Why you, Washu! I oughta-"

"WAAGH!" screamed Aeka as she fell into the lake. As she landed, she saw Ryoko, who was looking at her blankly.

They stared at each other for thirty seconds or so, until.

"Why you!" shouted Ryoko as she reached for Aeka's face.

"How dare you!" echoed Aeka as she held on to Ryoko's face. They stood there pulling at each other's faces and mouths until they finally got tired and sore and cold. God it was freezing. Out there in the lake in the winter. They wondered why it hadn't been frozen over.

"Damn that Washu." stated Ryoko.

"Yes. It does appear that it will be most difficult to escape with her here." Aeka agreed.

The two quickly formulated a plan.

"Jeez what a long night" the genius said to herself as she prepared for bed. She had been testing the effects of gamma rays on ice with little results. She finally came to the conclusion that gamma rays cause ice to melt. End of story. With nothing else interesting to work on, she was left with these dull and boring things to do. As if she didn't already know that gamma rays caused ice to melt. Sheesh… Sometimes it was hard being the greatest genius the universe has ever known. 'Oh, I still have some hot coco left…' she thought to herself.

"Now!" Ryoko whispered to Aeka. Aeka quickly switched the two cups before Washu could notice. As Washu drank, she grew woozier and woozier, until she finally passed out.

Ryoko and Aeka still had some of their spiked coco left in their cups, so they poured them together to make one cup of spiked coco.

"Washu doesn't give us enough credit." stated Ryoko.

"Agreed. Azaka, Kamadake, keep her contained." ordered Aeka.

"Yes my lady!" "On it, princess Aeka!" said the two as they produced a force field around Washu. Ryoko and Aeka looked at each other with pride.

"Start tomorrow?" asked Ryoko.

"Yes, we start tomorrow." agreed Aeka.

***

"WHY YOU!" shouted Ryoko as she threw a blast of energy at her rival.

"You were doing the same thing!" screamed Aeka as she deflected Ryoko's blast.

Two hours had passed since they contained Washu. The two discovered that the other was not to be trusted after this point.

They both sighed and finally went to bed to stay. What a rough day.

***

It was about eight o'clock in the morning when Tenchi decided to take a dip in the resort hot spring. It was really nice in this winter weather. It was calm, relaxing, it really soothed his muscles. It was nice and warm, Ryoko was sitting with him, he could really –Ryoko was sitting with him!?

"Tenchi!!" exclaimed the pirate as she threw her arms around him, throwing her chest into his face.

"R-Ryoko! What are you doing here?!" he asked loudly.

"Oh, I just came to visit." she said nonchalantly.

"Where's Aeka?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh, she had stuff to take care of back at the house." answered Ryoko coolly.

_Back at the Masaki house_

"THAT W-W-W-WHE-WHENCH!!" screamed Aeka as she covered herself the best she could as she stood outside the household without any clothes on, shivering in the winter snow. She pulled and pulled and pushed and pushed on the door, trying her hardest to open it. She couldn't get Azaka and Kamadake to help, they were still containing Washu. She had simply woken up with her entire bed outside! Without any covers or anything! She tried her best to cover herself and stay out of sight.

_And on the other side of the house_

"Cmon, Ryo-Oh-Khi! We have to get groceries!" said the adorable little blue haired Sasami as Ryo-Oh-Khi transformed into her space ship from and turned invisible.

Aeka saw the two and tried to catch them.

"W-Wait! Sasami!" she called as loud as she could. But the two had already flown off.

_Back at the hot springs_

"Ryoko, you know you can't stay! You shouldn't even be here now!" scolded Tenchi.

"Oh, Tenchi. It got so scary in that house living with that mean old Princess Aeka. And I miss you!" she explained childishly as she grabbed onto him.

Tenchi thought for just a moment.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet!" exclaimed Tenchi. But when he looked over, Ryoko was asleep. "What was she doing all night?" he asked himself.

Tenchi put some clothes on Ryoko and took her into his and his father's suite. He laid her down on his bed and called the house.

_At the Masaki House_

_RING RING RING RING RING!!!!!!!_

"Oh no! That's probably Lord Tenchi! I can't get inside! Grr!! I swear I'll make her pay for this!" exclaimed Aeka.

_Back with Tenchi_

"Huh.. No answer. They must still be asleep." He looked over at Ryoko. For one who was always so lively and rambunctious, she seemed so peaceful while asleep. He never noticed until now. He decided he'd call again later in the day and let Ryoko rest in the room he and his father shared. Speaking of which, where was his father? He decided to go look for him.


	3. And the champion is!

_____Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

_A/N: Please keep note that my stories are usually OVA based or AU's. Ryoko's dislike for the cold was only ever mentioned in Universe._

Aeka was nearly frozen to death before Sasami and Ryo-Oh-Khi got back. She shouted, ran, and jumped to them to let her in the house with them.

"Aeka what happened?!" asked Sasami, dearly concerned.

"Th-Th-That FIEND.. I swear I shall end her for this.." she said.

Sasami of course let her inside and she got dresses and sat on the couch while Sasami made her a fire and some hot cocoa. Aeka sat as close to the fire as she could without burning herself. She felt warmer and calmer within an hour of finally being let in the house. The cocoa was amazing, and she expected nothing less of Sasami's talent. Soon she fell asleep on the couch. She slept pleasantly and quietly.

Sasami noticed that they had missed a call from a number she didn't recognize. She called it back and was surprised to hear Tenchi on the other line.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Tenchi!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Oh hey Sasami, thanks for calling me back. I don't know if you guys know yet or not but Ryoko's over here."

"Yes, we know. I came back from grocery shopping and found Aeka trapped outside naked in the snow." she explained.

"What!? Ryoko!" he screamed. "Sasami, thank you, I'll call you back later."

"Okay, have a good day, Tenchi!" she said.

"You too." and he hung up.

"Ryoko!" he shouted again.

"Whaaaat?" she whined.

"Why did you do that to Aeka?" he asked angrily.

"Oh it was just a joke, she'll be fiiiiine." she tried to assure him.

"You're going back today, Ryoko." he stated sternly.

"Oh but Tenchiiii~, it's so boring without you there and she's so meeeaaan." she tried to whine innocently.

Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko, you can't always get what you want. It's only a month and I promise I'll be home for Christmas week." he tried to assure her. It didn't work.

"Or," she cut in playfully, "I can stay here and we can have Christmas just the two of us. Oh Tenchi won't it be romantic?" she said as she started to daydream. Tenchi was close to giving up.

"Ryoko-" Tenchi was cut off by the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lord Tenchi!" greeted Aeka on the other line. She calmed herself for him and proceeded politely. "Please allow me to speak to Ryoko." she asked.

"Aeka I'm not sure that's a good- Wah!" Ryoko had grabbed the phone from him.

"Yeah whatayou want?" she blurted. But then she quietly hung up the phone so Aeka wouldn't know and would keep going.

"I swear I will have you for this, you witch!" she screamed. "If it's the last thing I do I will see to your end!" she screamed. Sasami watched as Aeka screamed death threats over and over into the phone for over half an hour. "Hello!? Hello!? GRR" she exclaimed as she hung up the phone. "She will not get away with this. Sasami, please get me Ryo-Oh-Khi." she politely demanded.

"Sorry, Aeka, but Ryo-Oh-Khi got sick from playing out in the snow. She can't fly anywhere." explained Sasami.

Aeka was at a loss for words. That monster was up there all alone with her Tenchi? And there was no way for her to stop it? She wanted to destroy something but that definitely wouldn't help her in her situation. She sat and pouted.

_Elsewhere_

"Ryoko you know you need to go back." Tenchi tried explaining.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi but I like it here. It's nice, it's comfortable, it's warm, and there's no big mean old Aeka. I don't think I'm going anywhere too soon." she stated.

And sadly, that was it. There was nothing he could do. Oh the Hell he would have to go through when they went back home.

"Will you at least behave yourself while we're here?" Tenchi pleaded.

"Why Tenchi-" started Ryoko cutely, "whatever do you mean?"


	4. Some fun time for Ryoko

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Tenchi stared up blankly at the blazing yellow eyes in front of him. This was the fourth time this week she had done this, and it was only the fourth day of the week! Ryoko had made a habit of crawling over Tenchi and looking down at him while he slept. The first two times it startled him, now he just stares in blank disapproval. They sat there for about two minutes, just looking at each other. Ryoko smiling like a puppy, and Tenchi with his eyes half open.

"Ryoko, when are you going to stop doing this?" he asked suddenly. She seemed confused by the question. She put her finger to her lips and thought.

"I really didn't plan on it." she answered. He knew, just knew, that that was what she was going to say.

"Please get up Ryoko." he asked and she did. He started walking to the bathroom. "And don't follow me!" he commanded. But of course, Ryoko wouldn't listen. She'd peak her head in through the wall where she knew he couldn't see her. Then she would phase back out and giggle to herself.

Noboyuki wasn't there either. Ryoko pretty much kicked him out. But he still had a room to stay in.

Ryoko asked him the same question she had been asking all week: "Whattawe gonna do today, Tenchi?"

Through her actions and questions, Tenchi couldn't help but think Ryoko was acting...somewhat like a child. Her actions, mannerisms, even her speech seemed to get- he laughed to himself- cuter every day.

"Well I hear there's a band putting on a show in the gym, Ryoko, you wanna see that?" he said, smiling at her.

She snapped her fingers and smiled. "I've never been to a live show!" she exclaimed. Tenchi smiled more at this.

"Well, they start at eleven; it's nine now." he said, "Anything you'd like to do till then?" She started advancing towards him. "**Other **than that, Ryoko?" she stopped and laughed to herself.

"Oh, Tenchi. You will be mine one day." she said. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. "Want to play a game with me?" she asked happily as she picked up a game controller.

"Sure." he said happily. There she was being cute again. He wondered if it was a trick, or if she really was just happy.

Back at the Masaki house, Aeka was **miserable. **She had been forced to let Washu out, who made it clear that she was done with the two and wouldn't help her get to Tokyo or Ryoko out. Washu had issues with being imprisoned. She hadn't come out of the lab since Aeka freed her.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi, please be alright, don't let the mongrel kill you." she said sadly to herself.

"Ryoko, stop! You're gonna kill me!" he said loudly. "No!"

A polyphonic Death March sounded from the TV screen. Ryoko had beaten Tenchi for the fifth time in a row. Ryoko giggled with joy and playfully flexed her arms, then wrapped them around Tenchi's neck. He sighed softly.

"Ryoko.." he said blankly.

"Oh alright, Tenchi." she said as she let go. She looked at the clock, it was about ten fifty. "Hey Tenchi, that band starts soon, you wanna head out?"

"Oh, yeah, alright." he said as he picked up his things and they walked out.

The band hadn't started just yet, and they found something to eat.

"So," Ryoko started talking with food in her mouth, "what kind of music does this band play?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, Ryoko. Let's hope it's something good, but let's remember that these people practiced hard so we should give them our support anyway." he said.

'Ah Tenchi.. You're so nice.. You haven't even heard them yet and they've got your full support.' she thought to herself, smiling.

"Hm? What's the smile for?" he asked.

She blushed and quickly had to come up with something. "Just wondering how many kilograms of dirt it would take to burry Aeka." she said, and even though it sounded like something she would say, he knew it wasn't what she was thinking.

"And now, we present to you-" "Oh they're starting!" "The Mountainfolk!" finished the announcer as four middle-aged men walked onto the stage. They took about five minutes to get ready and started playing.

The song had a light riff and he sang softly to the audience. Ryoko sat in her chair, bored as can be. "Teeeeenchiiiii," she whispered as she poked his side, "these guys are so laaaaaaame." she whined.

"I think they're doing very well for the type of music they're playing" he whispered back.

"That's the problem," she replied further, "the music they're playing is laaaaaaame." she complained.

He turned his head to respond but Ryoko wasn't in her seat. 'Oh no.' He thought to himself. He looked up and there he saw her, pulling a guitar off stage, stopping the band and throwing the strap over her shoulder. "Ryoko!"

She turned on the distortion and strummed a chord to get a feel for it. "Heey~" she strummed another. Tenchi was frozen, he didn't know whether to interfere or let her keep going. No one else seemed to mind.

As Ryoko strummed her last chord, she started playing a fast and heavy riff. "Yeah!" she said happily to herself as she broke into a fast solo. The band seemed to actually get a kick out of it and started playing along with her the best they could. Tenchi decided he would stay in his seat and watch.

He did love seeing how happy Ryoko had been lately. He loved seeing how happy and into the guitar she was just now. He laughed to himself and kept watching.

Ryoko was having the time of her life. She hit the notes and hit the notes and hit the notes, playing as fast as a pro. The band was having slight difficulty keeping up. Ryoko decided she would play just one easy song to end the show.

She strummed a soft chord and looked at Tenchi. Tenchi lost himself in how much fun they were all having.

"Maybe they're right, but tonight's the night, to give your winning charm a try. Most people think I'm a loon because I'm such a beauty Oh yeah! But honey tonight, you know I just might, because you're such a cutie Oh! Don't you worry about catching your train, I've got a hotel room and I want to explain: Tonight's the night I am going to have you. Come on baby, let's get it on, Don't you know it's Christmas time? (EXPERTLY PLACED XD HAHA! lol Go me) Come on baby, be my present, all night long! Come on baby, don't be a square, the liquor store is open now.. Come on baby, open like my heart." she sang out happily and dutifully.

The audience roared in applause and Ryoko simply ate it up. Tenchi simply looked at her warmly.

"That was amazing, Ryoko!" he said as they made their way back into the hotel room. "I didn't know you could play guitar!" he said.

"I couldn't until just then" she admitted and laughed. She laid down on her bed. "Whoo, I am exhausted" she laughed out.

"You can go ahead and get some extra sleep if you want, Ryoko." he said kindly.

"Thank you, Tenchi." she said as she rolled over to get more comfortable. "Oh and Tenchi-" she started. "Yes, Ryoko?" "You're not mad?"she asked. He smiled. "Not at all, Ryoko."

With that, she smiled and fell asleep.

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for God knows how long. But I should start being able to write more often somewhere in July. Geezus I started Dusk almost a year ago and I've only got five chapters. Major writer's block with that one. I'm quite pleased with how this chapter came out because originally I didn't really know what I wanted to do with it. Review and let me know what you think! =)_


	5. Winter dreams and Western food

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Tenchi opened his eyes, expecting to glare upwards at yellow gems with pupils, but all he saw was the ceiling. He did, in fact, feel like something was pressing up against him. He looked to his left and found Ryoko, snuggled up close, her elbows bent with her arms pressed to her chest, her fists softly clenched around her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing gently. Tenchi was reminded of the time she first showed up and passed out and she looked so peaceful. Her eyes were twitching, so he knew she must be dreaming of something. He wondered just what…

"Oh, Tenchi, the snow is falling!" said Ryoko joyfully as she looked out the window. Tenchi laughed softly to himself.

It was Christmas Eve, and Ryoko was making such a huge fuss over it. She was acting like a little kitten: adorable and happy, but still had to have everything her way. The tree was put up, it was covered in decorations, and it had a bright star on top. All around the house Ryoko had put up lights, red ones, blue ones, green ones, and purple ones, but without knowing why, Tenchi knew that the bright yellow ones were his favorite.

"You can either play in the snow or come sit by the fire, Ryoko, what do you want to do?" he asked kindly. Ryoko continued to look out the window as the snow began to pile.

"Tenchi, can we go play in it? I always wanted to make a snowman! Oh, Tenchi please?" she went on, she sounded like a small child seeing it for the first time. Tenchi continued to laugh softly.

"Do you know how to, Ryoko?" he asked. She looked up, put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

"You know what? I don't think I do. Oh, Tenchi can you show me how?" she asked. He agreed and they got dressed in their Winter wear. They went out and Tenchi began to pile some snow together.

"What you want to do is gather as much of it up as you can. First you get some snow and pack it into a simple snowball, then you roll it across the rest of the snow and it will grow. When it reaches the size you want, go ahead and let it sit while you work on the next part of the body. Now you do it." he explained. Ryoko started rolling the ball of snow until it was about as large as a boulder. Tenchi was a little taken back. "Go ahead and start on the next part." he said encouragingly. She started the middle section and soon the head. Tenchi helped her pack the three parts together so they mixed smoothly.

"Now what, Tenchi?" asked Ryoko.

"Now we decorate him!" Tenchi said as he smiled. "I'll go get the stuff." he said as he ran back inside. He came out with a bunch of sugar plums, a hat, and a carrot. He let Ryoko put the stuff on the lifeless man of snow. She used the plums to give him three buttons like a suit, made a smile, and two cheery eyes. Tenchi had to help her pack the carrot-nose in so it wouldn't fall out, and then they put the hat on.

Tenchi smiled as he looked at Ryoko, smiling even wider than he was. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully dragged him into the snow, then she started spreading out her limbs, making a snow angel. She was laughing loudly and happily.

Time went by and they went inside. Tenchi made coco and they sat by the fire, nestled close.

"Oh, Tenchi." sighed Ryoko happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. With another sip of her coco, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up Tenchi wasn't in the bed with her. She looked at the clock, 11:46. It was all a dream. She sulked silently. She wanted to go back to sleep but the light showing in from the window was too bright. She thought she heard something coming from the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was still in her blue and yellow robe she wore yesterday.

"Oh! Ryoko! You're awake!" greeted Tenchi with a smile. "Yeah.." she said blankly as she raised her arms and yawned loudly. She floated up and made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. She walked out to the main room where Tenchi had breakfast prepared on the table. Ryoko smiled wide and made a large gasping noise.

"Oh Tenchi!" she cried out as she sat next to him and ate the food he prepared. It was as delicious as Ryoko could make it out to be, given her lack of sense in the taste department. Tenchi made French toast and eggs. _A western dish.. _Ryoko thought. _Where did he learn to make western food? _She continued in her head. She stopped caring and continued eating. It was so amazing..he was so amazing.. Ryoko playfully tackled Tenchi and didn't even bother to finish her meal.

She lay on top of him and looked into his eyes. Her mind raced to think of what to do next.

_A/N: Guys, this will probably be my last update until late June/ Early July. Sorry, but hey lol Maybe the suspense will help the story!_


	6. Dreams of victory!

_____Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

_Just a few minutes before we left off_

"Mreow!" chimed the happy little cabbit loudly as she jumped across the house.

"Ryo-oh-khi, you're better!" said Sasami happily. She opened her arms to let the furry little bundle of cuteness into a hug.

"Uh..Sasami, are you saying that Ryo-oh-khi is able to fly again?" asked Aeka slyly.

"Uh-huh." said Sasami quietly, shooting her sister a disapproving look. "Aeka, really? Come on, Sister Aeka, things are so peaceful right now." pleaded the younger princess.

"I promise things will be okay." assure her sister. With that, Aeka was preparing to set flight.

"Hmm…" said the petit redhead as she overheard the two. She calmly made her way to her favorite disrupter cannon. "Now, to make sure I don't hurt Ryo-oh-khi.." she said to herself as she made a few adjustments. Ryoko was her daughter, so deep down, Washu was rooting for her. "And they thought they fooled me!" she laughed to herself. Washu knew full well how they would escape, and she also knew full well that Ryoko would easily outsmart Aeka. So, in hopes for her daughter to be happy, she played their little game. But now Aeka once again needed to be taught a lesson. Washu laughed quietly to herself as she prepared the disruptor cannon.

Aeka walked into the ship and prepared to make way. She sweared she would pay Ryoko back for her harsh mistreatment. She started to set flight.

"Ready, Ryo-oh-khi?" she asked. "Mreow!" answered the ship. She lifted off the ground and started to take off. Determined, she looked out at the distance. It shouldn't take her long at all to reach Tokyo. She'd be there in an instant. Too bad an instant wasn't quick enough. The ship was bombarded by blasts. Aeka was thrown around as Ryo-oh-khi ducked and dodged the energy bolts. There was a direct hit and Aeka fell and hit her head.

She rose up. "Ryo-oh-khi! Full speed!" she screamed as the ship disappeared. She rested Ryo-oh-khi by Tenchi's room and blasted open the door. Ryoko was chasing Tenchi around the room like a cat and a toy.

"Cmon, Tenchi!" said Ryoko playfully. "Ryoko, stop it!" screamed Tenchi. Aeka looked in horror and quickly used her logs to capture Ryoko.

"What the-!" screamed Ryoko as she was held in the air. She saw Aeka and sent a blast her way, stopping the logs from containing her. "Why you!" she screamed. They locked hands in a test of strength as Tenchi looked on, just as confused as ever.

"I cannot allow you to do such things to Tenchi!" Aeka yelled through her teeth.

"Just try and stop me!" retorted Ryoko through her teeth as well.

"Uh, girls-" Tenchi started to say, but he was instantly shut up by the angry glare given to him by both women. He quickly shut up and stood there while the two girls fought. Ryoko through Aeka through the room and broke the table, but Aeka quickly got up and tackled Ryoko through the wall. Tenchi wanted to cry at the sight of the damage.

The two women eventually just started to stand there pulling at each other's moths, making awkward grunting sounds that made it sound like they were talking with their mouths full. Ryoko teleported and Aeka got in Ryo-oh-khi. As soon as Ryoko reappeared Aeka used a force field to capture her.

"Hey!" she screamed, beating on the force field in a futile attempt to get out. Aeka stood there inside Ryo-oh-khi laughing at Ryoko and laughing at her success.

Aeka laughed loudly as she fell into the pond outside Tenchi's house. She caused a bigger than usual splash and Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami stood there with score signs that read: 6, 8, 4. Washu looked over and started to speak.

"Mihoshi when did you get back?" she asked.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. I had to parachute down because I lost control of Yukinojo. He should be here any time now." she explained as the tiny genius exploded in horror.

"What! So you mean your ship is going to crash into the pond?" she yelled.

"Mmmhm." answered the blonde nonchalantly.

Yukinojo came down screaming, crashing into the pond. Aeka came flying out of the water, still laughing to herself as she unknowingly flew through the air.

The three stood there and looked as she flew high in the sky, and held up more score signs: 8, 10, 9.

Ryo-oh-khi caught her and safely carried her down to the ground where she had finally gone silent.

_Back at the hotel_

Ryoko and Tenchi had locked eyes for about ten minutes now, neither of them making a move. Ryoko thought this was somewhat of a good sign, because he wasn't resisting. With unimaginable slowness, Ryoko moved her face forward until finally she was just an inch away from his.

_Haha! I was able to get this one in. I may not be able to write all Summber =\ Bummer. I like this chapter lol despite its length. Hope to come back to some good reviews! Also, I think I may have it in for Aeka... XD_


	7. Drowning Fears in Carnival Food

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

_Mwahahaha! I'm back! Hope you all like it. Hope I'm not rusty. FF Net keeps taking my asterisc's out...the scene switches are pretty apparent though so..sorry 'bout that =\_

Ryoko looked down into Tenchi's eyes, unsure of what to do. They both lay there, silent and still. As if by nature, with no control of herself, she slowly placed her hand on Tenchi's cheek and slowly moved in. Tenchi lay under her, confused and taken back, but not wanting to struggle, he seemed to be equally welcoming of this situation. Ryoko closed her eyes. Their lips were an inch apart. Tenchi closed his eyes.

"Rglrllrlglrllglrlg" Their eyes shot open. Tenchi's stomach growled loudly and broke the silence.

"I-I'm pretty hungry, I haven't eaten yet." He said.

"Uh..right" nodded Ryoko as she rose off of him and patted the dust off her robe-dress.

They both stood there and looked down for a moment.

"Ooohh…" groaned Aeka as she awoke on the couch.

* * *

"Sister Aeka! You're awake!" exclaimed Sasami.

"Ohh..Sasami..what happened?" asked the older princess. Sasami looked from side to side quickly.

"Uhh..an unknown disturbance knocked you out of the air. Washu is investigating." lied her little sister. Lying made Sasami uneasy, but she wanted to keep order in the household. Aeka simply laid there.

"I feel like I was hit by a space ship." complained Aeka. Sasami laughed quietly to herself.

"You don't say? Hehe.." she said quietly.

"Aeka! You're awake! Enjoy your nap?" asked Washu.

"I'll have you know it was no nap! Have you found out what knocked me out of the sky?" interrogated the princess.

"Couldn't figure out a thing. But I reckon it's probably not a good idea to try and venture back to Tokyo. It could happen again!" she exclaimed and laughed to herself when she was out of earshot.

* * *

"Carnival's in town" said Tenchi. "Western style." he went on. Ryoko calmly looked up. She thought about it. She wanted to go but this morning put her in such a down mood. She felt so 'bleh'.

"What stuff do they have?" she asked blankly.

"Lots of stuff!" said Tenchi as he tried to get her spirits up. "Let's see..they have a splash ride, a rollercoaster, lots of games, hmm…" he went on. Ryoko tried to be interested, but honestly, all she wanted to do was plop on the bed and cry. Trying his best to get her to do something, Tenchi resorted to his last option. "Cmon, Ryoko. It'd be like a date."

Her eyes flared up in excitement, and the gloomy Ryoko fled from existence as the regular jumpy Ryoko flew to her room to find something to wear. Tenchi smiled and scrounged up some money. Ryoko walked out in what looked like a white dress over a red jump suit, but it looked great on her. She had a red neckband around her neck that went well with the suit. Her arms were also covered by the red, making for nice gloves.

"Gee, Ryoko." Tenchi laughed to himself. "There's no need to get all dressed up."

Ryoko laughed. "Of course there is Tenchi." She twirled around as she moved towards him and put her hand on his cheek. "Any occasion with you is an occasion worth dressing up for. Do I look nice?" she asked, kind of disgusted with the cutesy act she was putting on.

"You look great, Ryoko." answered Tenchi with a smile. Ryoko smiled back at him and out the door they went.

"Ooh! Tenchi! I want that one!" pointed Ryoko at a stuffed rabbit.

"Alright." answered Tenchi as he placed the money on the counter. He had to knock down three water bottles. He threw his first ball and missed completely, quickly getting frustrated, and Ryoko snickering behind him wasn't helping. He placed down more money and took another shot, he hit it, but he only knocked down two bottles. "Oh, forget this!" he exclaimed as Ryoko continued to laugh at him.

"Wait, Tenchi, give me some money." she said as he handed her the coins. She placed the money on the counter and took her best swing, the ball shattering through the bottles, going through the stand, and shattering the foundation, causing the entire thing to crumble to the ground. Ryoko picked up the stuffed rabbit and handed it to Tenchi.

"Wait…" said Tenchi as he looked at the bunny.

"I won it for you." smiled Ryoko cutely. Tenchi laughed to himself and put it in his bag. They walked around for a little bit before buying food. Ryoko got a corndog and Tenchi got a burger. "Wheref troo nextf?" asked Ryoko with her mouth full.

"We can go on the splash ride" said Tenchi. Ryoko thought about it and quickly declined.

"Let's go on the roller coaster, Tenchi!" exclaimed Ryoko as she pointed. They walked on and were highly disappointed.

"I guess when you spend all your time on a space ship, all that seems trivial." said Ryoko.

"It's getting late." said Tenchi. "Anything else you'd like to do before we leave, Ryoko?"

"Weeellll." answered Ryoko slyly. There's the tunnel of looooove. Oh, Tenchi won't it be romantic?" Tenchi laughed softly to himself.

"Oh alright." he gave in. The walked there, but it was closed. Ryoko made her disappointment quite apparent. She walked with her arms crossed until they got home.

As they walked in the door Tenchi plopped on the bed. He made an oof noise as he landed. He closed his eyes and passed out. Ryoko looked down at him happily. She glanced over at the calendar. Four days until Christmas, three when she cut out today. She quickly began to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Ohh…" groaned Aeka as she still lay on the couch.

"Oh please. I healed you up six hours ago. Get up!" yelled Washu.

"I can't. I've lost all will to live. That hooligan witch is with my Lord Tenchi, probably doing horrible things to him that I can't even begin to fathom. My only option is to sit here and die." she went on dramatically.

"Sheesh, downer much? Maybe I should put you back to sleep so you'll hush up." smirked Washu.

Washu looked at the calendar. Three days until Christmas. She was a little upset. This will be the first Christmas they all were separated. Sasami silently approached her and Washu softly put her hand on her head. Both of them looking blankly at the calendar.


	8. A Good Hello to You All!

A GOOD HELLO TO YOU ALL.

Yes, I have been a while for quiiiihihihiiite some time, but I am back. I have been in Navy Boot Camp for two months and here at A School for another, but I know that's only 3 out of the 12-24 months I've been gone! I know you all liked my stories and it makes me happy still to see people like it, so I'm going to try my darndest to finish my popular stories along with some new ones I've been cooking up. Please stay tuned because hopefully, with your help, I'll be able to make this work!

Thank you all for all the support you had given me when I was active and I thank you now for coming back after my long absence!


	9. Wow So umm

Wow, so umm..I'm really REALLY sorry I said I'd be posting again but didn't. I am. I had no idea people liked it THAT much. I'll be honest. I'm going to TRY to start posting again, but I'm not gonna come out and straight say I'm going to be posting, because I'm extremely busy, and I'll probably have to rewatch Tenchi Muyo in its entirety before I can start writing to my previous standards, but I've read your reviews and I want to say I'm sorry, and I'm going to try to make it up to you all, I promise. 


End file.
